1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a servo device, and more particularly, to a servo device auto-booted upon power supply recovery.
2. Related Art
In the blade servo system, multiple single board server mainframes (i.e., the mainboards) are integrated into a single casing through a complete pedestal (also called a blade pedestal). The pedestal provides the functions of power supply, heat dissipation of fan, and network communication in a centralized management manner. The mainboards are inserted into the pedestal, and the entire hardware architecture looks like a blade, so the hardware architecture is named a blade servo system. In the blade servo system, all the server mainframes may share the resources, such as a power supply, a display, an input device, and a network environment. Therefore, the blade server mainframe needs fewer elements such as power supplies and fans than the environment using the multiple rack mount servo systems or tower servo systems. Since the number of the internal elements in the machine is reduced, the power consumption is greatly reduced accordingly. Furthermore, customized functions may be provided in response to the clients' requirements without changing the whole system.
A basic input/output system (BIOS) is the most basic firmware program codes stored in the computer hardware, and mainly used for Power-On Self Test (POST), initialization, recording system settings, providing a routine library, and loading an operating system. The BIOS is a micro operating system in communication with the hardware.
At present, in a blade servo system, each of the mainboards is equipped with a Read Only Memory (ROM), so as to store the BIOS used for booting.
In order to update the BIOS, the mainboard of the BIOS to be updated must be started to execute a BIOS update procedure on its ROM. However, to update all BIOS of the mainboards in the blade servo system is time-consuming and has a low efficiency.
Furthermore, at present, if the blade server system in operation suffers a power failure, all mainboards inserted into the pedestal will shut off due to the power failure. When the power supply is recovered, each mainboard must be booted manually again, which costs a lot of time.
Furthermore, if nobody finds that the power supply of the server is broken and recovered, the blade server system will stop operating for it cannot be booted automatically, thereby causing loss of clients.